wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
George Pérez
.]] George Pérez is a comic book writer and artist who rebooted Wonder Woman for DC Comics in the 1980s after Crisis on Infinite Earths. Credits * Wonder Woman v1 283 (cover only) * Wonder Woman v1 284 (cover only) * Wonder Woman v2 1 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 2 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 3 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 4 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 5 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 6 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 7 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 8 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 9 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 10 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 11 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 12 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 13 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 14 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 15 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 16 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 17 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 18 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 19 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 20 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 21 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 22 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 23 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 24 (also art) * Wonder Woman v2 25 * Wonder Woman v2 26 * Wonder Woman v2 27 * Wonder Woman v2 28 * Wonder Woman v2 29 * Wonder Woman v2 30 * Wonder Woman v2 31 * Wonder Woman v2 32 * Wonder Woman v2 33 * Wonder Woman v2 34 * Wonder Woman v2 35 * Wonder Woman v2 36 * Wonder Woman v2 37 * Wonder Woman v2 38 * Wonder Woman v2 39 * Wonder Woman v2 40 * Wonder Woman v2 41 * Wonder Woman v2 42 * Wonder Woman v2 43 * Wonder Woman v2 44 * Wonder Woman v2 45 * Wonder Woman v2 46 * Wonder Woman v2 47 * Wonder Woman v2 48 * Wonder Woman v2 49 * Wonder Woman v2 50 * Wonder Woman v2 51 * Wonder Woman v2 52 * Wonder Woman v2 53 * Wonder Woman v2 54 * Wonder Woman v2 55 * Wonder Woman v2 56 * Wonder Woman v2 57 * Wonder Woman v2 58 * Wonder Woman v2 59 * Wonder Woman v2 60 * Wonder Woman v2 61 * Wonder Woman v2 62 * War of the Gods #1-4 * Wonder Woman v2 Annual 1 * Wonder Woman Gallery * Wonder Woman v2 168 * Wonder Woman v2 169 * Wonder Woman v3a 600 Creations *Julia Kapatelis *Vanessa Kapatelis *Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) *Diana Trevor *Myndi Mayer *Silver Swan (Valerie Beaudry) ---- *Acantha *Aella *Alan Witherspoon *Aliaza *Amaya *Anahid *Apollo *Asmund Lindel *Assyra *Bashira *Batiri *Belizar *Benjamin Hecht *Calyce *Carya *Chrissie Fenton *Chuma *Circe *Clio *Consivia *Cottus *Cydippe *Decay *Dyctinna *Edgar Cizko *Edna Aanonson *Ed Indelicato *Egeria *Eileen Flowers *Eos *Epione *Euboea *Euryale *Everett Aanonson *Falizia *Faruka *Fatima *Felix Zumac *George Yedziniak *Gisa *Harmonia *Helen Anderson *Hellene *Henri Claude Tibet *Hippodamia *Imara *Iphthime *Ismure *Ixion *Jasmine *John Hillary *Kadesha Banu *Kahiri *Katina Leikos *Kevin Mayer *Laris *Lin Koo Teng *Lucy Spears *Lyana *Lydia *Marita *Maritza Nitumbe *Matthew Michaelis *Mazita *Meda *Michael Shands *Miliza *Mnemosyne *Myrrha *Nehebka *Niobe *Oenone *Pan *Penelope *Penthesilia *Philippus *Phobos *Phthia *Phyllis Haller *Procne *Pythia *Rashira *Ratira *Bobby Ablamsky *Robert Cantwell *Rovo Quashi *Shalimar *Shalir *Timandra *Ulysses Trevor *Urzkartaga *Venilia *Vladimir Morakov *Zaharra __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Writers Category:Artists